Because it Was Destiny
by Kwon An Na
Summary: She was in a new world, alone with no one to turn to. He had fled all he knew for what he had believed in. Both drawn to each other from the moment they met. They will learn that Destiny always has its reasons. OC! Chapters Are getting edited. Next one s
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

Clouds were in sight and there was a shadow sweeping across the town. Screams were heard from every home. They were searching for her. They needed to find her for she was the key. She was the protector, and if this opportunity passed, they knew, their cause would be lost, leaving them in failure and their master doesn't like failures. He punishes them with all the rage, making them more vicious in their plight to find her.

She looked out the window in shock and horror. Masked figures where making their way towards them and they had no way of escape. She knew why they where coming for it was revealed to her in her dreams. But that time was to come in the future, so why where they here now? She shook her head and told her family to hide; they weren't strong enough to fight. She charmed the hidden room with powerful protection spells and prayed for the aurors to come, for someone to come.

But no one would hear her cry, her anguished sobs. She fought with all she could and it was going well, or so it seemed. She was just too outnumbered. They forced her to watch as they murdered her family, destroying their wills under the torture. They knew why, and they all shouted encouragements to her, not to let them die in vain, that it wasn't her fault, and to keep strong and not give in, ever. She would hold on to these words until the end of her days.

They were dead, her whole family just like that. She was stunned; she couldn't comprehend the pain or the curses being shot at her. "Don't give in! Remember your destiny!" A voice called to her. Destiny? It seemed like forever until she jerked out of her reverie. She fought with a vengeance. Vengeance for her family, her mother, father, baby brother, little sister. They didn't deserve to die like that!

Being outnumbered, it wasn't long before she was cornered. She still fought on, trying hard to drive away the exhaustion. She heard someone burst through the door and silently begged for no more. There was a flash of bright light and then complete darkness as she fell into the world of unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

She awoke with a start, looking around her she was shocked. She thought she had died but this place, it looked like it had come out of one of her dreams. It was an infirmary, she would tell by the smell of potions and the cleanliness.

"But why am I here?" She thought. Suddenly the memories from last night came rushing back to her, the death eaters, the fire, the pain, agony, and being all-alone. Her family, they were all dead! She broke out in heart –wrenching sobs. She was alone she had no one!

-!-

The nurse came rushing out of her office at the sound of the young girl crying. She sent a quick message to Dumbledore to come quick and ran to get a calming draught. She had seen other children like her but couldn't help but feel that this was something different. She had a certain aura, a very powerful one at that. And why she was one of the only survivors from that village? The nurse was still in shock from the report, I mean the girl had fought 20 deatheaters at once and not to mention, stunning them or leaving them unable to fight.

She drove the thoughts out of her head and rushed to the girl, practically draining the glass down the young girl's throat. The sobs turned to silent tears and the nurse could hear the girl's cries of "Why?"

-!-

Dumbledore burst into the infirmary; he had rushed there from the meeting in his office where they were deciding on what to do with the girl. It had been decided though; she would come to Hogwarts to finish her final year. There was nothing else she could do, Dumbledore thought mournfully. Maybe this was what she would need to get over this trying time her life. 'Just maybe…' He thought.

-!-

She looked down, unable to comprehend what was happening. She was to go here, at this school, instead of her beloved Isis Academy, away from everything she has ever known. She grasped it like a light. 'Maybe, just maybe, this was a push towards my destiny. The one I am destined to protect perhaps comes from here. Either way I can do nothing else but follow my senses.' She thought for a second before turning back to the aged wizard before her.

"Sure, Headmaster, I will attend this school."

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything except for the plot.**

**

* * *

**

She stood outside the doors, nervous, blaming herself for saying yes. This was absolute torture. But she would wait, she had made a decision and she was going to stick with it.

-!-

"And now may I introduce our new student, Sonia Cheireveux, from Isis Academy. Please treat her with kindness, as she is new here, and show her how great Hogwarts is!" The Headmaster exclaimed as the Hall burst into aloud applause and excited murmurs.

-!-

The doors clashed open and the hall fell silent as a girl with midnight black hair and piercing dark blue eyes entered the Great Hall. The girl made her way towards the head table were the Deputy Headmistress was waiting for her, holding a tattered old hat.

-!-

A pair of silvery gray eyes followed the girl, studying her from afar. There was something about her. He was simply captivated beyond words. He was relieved beyond words when the hat shouted, 'Gryffindor!'

-!-

She made her way towards the cheering table. Feeling like she was being watched, she looked up to meet a pair of silver gray eyes studying her intensely, drawing her in to the mystery that seemed to be lurking behind their depts.

-!-

Their eyes made contact and the world seemed to stop. Forces were at work here that no one could describe. An old man watched as one of his most prized students called her over, delighted that she wasn't going to be alone. He felt pride course through his veins, and he knew that everything would be okay.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, the next one should be longer!**

**Please Review! Next chapter will be posted after at least 8 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

**And thank you to all of my reviewers! you make my day! This is for you guys!**

* * *

_I have yet to understand why these things happen to me and why. I wish that I was back at Isis Academy with all of my friends and I wish I had never agreed to come to Hogwarts. Maybe then, I wouldn't have to put up with Sirius Black. Yes, you heard right, Sirius Black, the very bane of my existence! He started trouble for me on my very first day, and it wasn't even like I had even done anything to him._

**_FLASHBACK_**

_It was the first day of school and I had just come down to breakfast, not knowing anyone, I sat down by myself and proceeded to eat, when I was interrupted by a boy with an unruly mop of black hair and a girl with vivid red hair. They introduced themselves as Lily Evans and James Potter, the head boy and head girl of this school. They introduced me to the rest of their friends, but when I was introduced to Him, I couldn't help but let out a gasp, it was the boy from the night before. You can probably imagine my surprise at that, but I was sure not to show it of course,_

_I shook his hand, as it is nice to do, but he pulled his hand away at the last second, making me look like a complete idiot._

**_END_**

_And since then, it seems like he always so rude to me, like he finds little things to say just to hurt me. He seems like such a prick, he is always showing off when he is in front of me, flaunting his flavor – of – the – day girls in front of me like they are going to make ME jealous. The connection that we had on the first day seems like it is gone and it is disturbing me to no end. Ugh, even now, I can't stop thinking about that arrogant, conceited little bastard!_

* * *

The weeks went by, Sonia kept mostly to herself, not really wanting to talk to any one. She barely raised her hand in class, much less talked. She was quiet and preferred being alone. She always seemed to be deep in thought; her peers didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Little did Sonia know, there was someone there, who was watching her, he was entranced by her, he didn't realize what it was but he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and he was scared that if he got too close he would be burned. 

But her silence not only worried him but made him more interested in the girl, whose whole life seemed to be a mystery, and he loved mysteries,

* * *

It was the first week of October and it seemed like everything was falling into place. She discovered that James and Lily were going out and that James and his three friends called themselves the "marauders." She didn't talk to them that much, though. She felt uncomfortable around them, including Lily, and mostly kept to herself. She was constantly upset and tired, her nightmares kept her up all night. And yet despite this she was getting top grades in all of her classes, even the cruel Potions Mistress couldn't find fault with her. 

Her musings where cut short as she bumped into someone falling back onto the ground. She looked up to meet the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape. He offered her his hand to help her up, which she took.

"Thanks," she said quietly, not looking at him as she picked up her books. Severus, on the other hand, watched her intently, as if he was studying her. She intrigued him since the moment he had laid eyes on her. He wondered what could have made her such an introvert.

"Your welcome. Are you okay?" He couldn't stop himself. Her head snapped up instantly meeting his eyes. He saw a thin sheen over her sapphire eyes. Before she could say anything, Sirius Black saw them and barreled towards them.

"Stay away from her Snivellus!" He fumed. How dare he bother her? She looked at Sirius; his eyes were alight with a fire. She felt herself melt a little. Sirius whipped out his wand snapping her out of her reverie.

"Sirius No! Stop he was helping me." She said tugging his wand arm down.

"Still need girls to protect you, huh, Black, shame you couldn't find a better one." Snape sneered at the pair before stalking off. He was jealous of the way she was looking at Black, there was obvious there was something between them. Severus felt his heartbreak, he shouldn't have said that, he really like her, and she on the other hand, probably hated him now. He sulked back to his dorm, ignoring the questions from his fellow housemates.

* * *

He spun around to face her, as a tear slid down her cheek. He felt a needle poke at his heart. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Her eyes widened. 

"Don't you dare ask me that, why in the world did you do that? Charging in like a male pig?" She turned on him fiercely. He felt his infamous temper flare. He was trying to _help_ her!

"A male pig? I was trying to HELP you. Merlin knows what Snivellus could have done to you! What is your problem?" He sneered at her. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Help me? I don't need your help, Black! I don't need anyone! And for your information, HE was helping me!" She shrieked, annoyed.

"Yeah, into his bed." He retorted, before thinking. He heard a slight gasp and a sharp sting on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see her angry face.

"Not all guys are like you, Sirius Black. Have you ever thought that maybe girls are there for more then a fuck- and – dump?" She tried to hold onto her tears. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He winced.

"Oh yeah, like what? A good screaming match, a girl could do much better in bed! And I am sure that is what he likes you for anyways!" He was shocked at his own words. She stared in shock. He was so crude, did he have no feelings ever? "Look I didn't mean it like that." He said softly reaching for her hand. She pulled it out of the way. Her heart clenching painfully, "I am sorry."

She snapped out of her reverie. "No your not. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it." Tears spilt over her cheeks, she didn't understand. Why was it affecting her so much?

He saw the tears, each piercing his heart like and accusing needle. He reached forward to wipe a tear. She flinched and ran away, her curly hair streaming behind her as she ran. Her sobs echoed the halls down to his heart.

**

* * *

****A/N This chapter has been officially edited, the story should make a little more sense! okay well anyways I am working in the next two chapters which should be done soon! Again big special thank you to my ever faithful reviewers!**

**Thanks to:**

Kurama-forever  
Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress  
P0cketmouse  
prinnie-vinnie  
michelle Lewis

**Keep Reviewing guys, thank you soo much...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my Sonia…_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

She walked through the doors; she instantly felt all of the eyes on her. Tears began to sting her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall. She quietly made her way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting as far away from the other students as possible, especially Him. She didn't want to see him, talk to him, or even hear his voice. She was so confused, it had happened before, but why did it matter now? Why did it affect her so much?

From the moment she had first seen him, she felt a deep connection, it was always they're eating away at her. Every time she saw him with another one of those girls, she felt her heart shatter. She hated every moment of it, why did she care so much? And then there was last night.

Last night someone actually had reached out to her in a kind way that had seemed so genuine and not out of pity. But even he was driven away. Instead Sirius called her Severus' whore. It had hurt and she didn't know why. Someone sat in front of her casting a shadow over her. "Go away." She said not looking up, but the shadow didn't move. She looked up to meet the dark grey eyes of Sirius Black. "What do you want? " She asked bitterly.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said softly as her sat down. She moved her stuff and looked around, the hall was almost empty. She made to get up.

"I think you said everything last night. Leave me alone, Black. Go find another girl you can toy with." She said, remembering his words from last night. A lone tear escaped her eyes. Sirius saw and gently wiped it away before she could protest. Her eyes widened slightly as she took a step back.

"Look, I am sorry, I didn't mean to say what I did. I honestly didn't mean it." She froze. "Then why did you say it?" She whispered it so softly but it hit like a knife through his heart. Noticing the tension and the quietness, she walked away knowing he probably wouldn't have the answer.

He watched as her shoulders slumped and she walked away, her hand rising slightly towards her face. Why did he? He always made a fool out of himself in front of her and now his once chance to set it straight, he blew it. But then again he didn't know himself, why did he say it?

* * *

Later that night, he watched as the girl in his arms tried to kiss him, she was just company, he didn't even remember her name. It was better then Jeanne though. She shuddered. The girl smelt like cheap perfume, he practically wanted to gag. He looked over to see his best friend, James, with Lily. They had finally hooked up this year. James had been after her for so long. He never stopped thinking about her (or so he said), and always made a fool out of himself in front of her without meaning to. (Actually more like when he was trying to impress her.) Sirius remembered last year, the day before school let out for the summer holidays, when he had asked James why he didn't just find another girl. He had been so shocked at the answer. But in honesty he had never understood it… **Flashback**

Moony and Wormtail were sleeping already, but Sirius couldn't sleep. He crept downstairs to see James sitting there in front of the fire. He went and sat down besides his best friend.

"You know I was so sure she would say yes this time," James said, breaking the silence.

"Prongs, man, why do you do this to yourself, what is so special about Evans?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand Padfoot, it's too hard to explain."

'Try me." Sirius said.

"I don't know, Pad, every time I see her I feel so… elated, like nothing else matters, and when she's not near I feel so, broken inside. She makes me feel like the king of the world when she looks at me and ever time I closes my eyes I can see her face and I can't help but smile. I don't what's wrong Padfoot, I just don't." James rested his head in his hands.

Sirius shook his head. "Maybe we should just get you checked by Madam Pomfrey." He joked trying to cheer him up, though still not understanding."

**End Flashback**

Sirius looked at James and Lily again, James looked so happy. He closed his eyes and saw Sonia. His eyes snapped open as he stood up knocking the girl to the ground. But that didn't matter. He had gotten the answer.

He had been jealous, because he was in love with her! He was in love with Sonia. He ignored the concerned calls of his best friends as he raced towards to library; he knew she loved it there.

* * *

She was just packing up when she heard someone shout her name. She turned around and shocked to see Sirius there, panting like he had run all the way from the tower. Her eyes narrowed. Grabbing her bag she made to walk past him but he reached out and stopped her. "I know why." He said. Her eyes widened she hadn't expected this, "Why?" She said softly. 

"Because I was jealous of him. I was jealous of you talking to him but not me." He panted trying hard to catch his breath. "Why would you be jealous of him? You have had plenty of chance to talk to me but then again you were too busy doing something else if I remember right." She pulled her arm free and started to walk when she heard it.

"I was jealous because I'm in love with you…"

**

* * *

****Please Review! I have the next Chapter ready it is just being edited at the moment… This chapter has also been edited. I know the changes are subtle but I think they will make the story more understandable.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Declaimer: I own nothing you recognize, minus the plot.**_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Because I was jealous of him. I was jealous of you talking to him but not me." He panted trying hard to catch his breath. "Why would you be jealous, why does it even matter." She pulled her arm free and started to walk when she heard it.**_

**"Because I Am In Love With You…"**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Finding Out**

Her heart skipped a beat. "_What_?" She asked uncertainly, afraid she heard the wrong thing.

"Sonia, I'm in love with you… I can't stop thinking about you. I don't even know you all that well, but I can't picture my life without you. " He let out a deep breath. She turned around; he was shocked to see anger radiating from her eyes.

"What is this, another one of your sick jokes?" She demanded. He was shocked. He stepped towards her raising his hand towards her cheek. "No, I'm in love with you." She pushed his hand away.

"I'm sure." She said turning back around and walking away. He caught up with her though and stopped her, but she just brushed past him and continued walking. She was so confused; She knew she had feelings for him. Even on her first night, she had felt the deep connection between them. But she was scared that she was going to end up like all of the other girls he has dated, used and then heartlessly dumped. She glanced back to see that Sirius had given up chasing her and was staring dejectedly starring at her back. She sighed and walked on, her head swimming with confusion.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Sirius was nowhere to be found. Her eyes scanned the Great Hall, not exactly sure what she was looking for. Her eyes landed on Severus Snape, who was looking at her intently. He nodded his head, which she understood as his apology. She gave a small, which he returned. The doors opened soon after, stealing her attention away from Severus. 

It was Sirius and his friends. She watched on as he went and sat down quietly. He looked so tired; there were dark circles under his eyes and it looked like he hadn't even shaved. Another thing that was different was the fact that, instead of piling up his plate with the usual pile of food he was pushing around the food his plate absentmindedly. Sonia watched on with downcast eyes, which narrower at the sight of Jeanne, the resident slut, making her way towards Sirius.

Sonia felt anger surge through her body. But to everyone's surprise, He snapped out of his trance, and pushed her off his lap and stood up.

* * *

James watched. He had woken up that morning to find Sirius' bed empty. Remembering last night, James feared the worst. He had run downstairs only to find Sirius staring at the dying embers in the fireplace, sitting in his favorite armchair. He was wearing the same clothes from last night. It seemed like he was in a trance for most of the morning, doing everything almost mechanically. 

During breakfast, he worriedly watched his usually happy-go-lucky best friend pushed food around his plate not eating anything. But the strange part was they way that he kept shooting glances at the new girl, Sonia, when he thought no one was watching him. James looked up to catch the eye of girlfriend who gave him a small smile and shot a pointed look towards Sirius and winked. He looked at Sirius for a minute before giving Lily a questioning glance.

'Sonia!' She whispered to James. It hit him like a ton of bricks, Sirius was acting a lot like how James was last year because of Lily, or the strange and stupid things that Padfoot ended up doing in front of Sonia, paralleled to how James was around Lily. He smiled inwardly, so Mr. I'll-never-get-tied-down was in love. He was really happy for Sirius.

James looked over at Sonia and practically burst out laughing. She was sending looks toward Sirius, herself, when she thought no one was looking of course. He saw her eyes narrow and he followed her sight to see Jeanne approaching Sirius and sitting on his lap. James smacked his head. Not the best of times for Sirius to go around with other girls like he usually did, especially if he wanted to be with Sonia. James couldn't help but cheer (silently of course) when Sirius pushed Jeanne off of his lap.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Sirius yelled pushing Jeanne away from him. 

"Why though? You used to like when I used to do it before." Jeanne said, trying to look seductive.

"Keyword, used to, like we USED to got out. It's over Jeanne, get over it." Sirius made to go around her but she moved effectively blocking his path again. His eyes narrowed when she tried to kiss him but he pushed her lightly out of his way. "Get away from me you bloody slut…" He growled before stalking out the Great Hall pausing to look back at Sonia who gave him a questioning glance, before he turned back around and walked out. The look on Jeanne's face alone was priceless. Even the rest of their friends and house, except for Lily, looked shocked. James got up to follow Sirius to their next class.

This was going to be an interesting return for Mr. Match-maker, only this time, his identity was going to be James Potter not Sirius Black. Now the only question was, how was he going to do it

**

* * *

Please Review,**

There are also some changes that have been made in some previous chapters, you might want to go back and read them, otherwise there will be someparts you won't understand.


	7. Releasing the Pain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K Rowling! I only own the plot**

**Chapter Seven: Releasing the pain**

Days went by and James still wasn't sure what to do. He observed the two closely over the course of the next few days. Sonia, he noticed, was as quiet as ever. She barely ate and could always be found in the library away from everyone. She cast sad looks at Sirius when she saw him. She looked so depressed for most of the time. Sirius was no better; he didn't even want to prank anyone, even Snivellus! He kept looking towards Sonia for most of the time; he even went to the library sometimes, just to see her. James was absolutely stumped.

James hated seeing Sirius so lost, after all, Sirius was the only family he had left after his parents and baby sister had been murdered last year. But even though he Sirius, James still felt so lonely at times. The pain felt like a gaping hole left in his chest after some evil curse. He had to admit, thought, that he did a really good job of hiding his true feelings from his friends. They had no idea, he didn't want to worry, nor did he want their pity.

He shook his head he needed to do something. Maybe he should try talking to Sonia; lord knows she could use some cheering up. There was something about her; it hovered around her like a dark and depressing shadow. James sighed; this was going to be way harder than he thought.

* * *

Sonia didn't know what to think anymore, Sirius looked so down and all she could think about was that it was al her fault. She liked him so much, but how could he like her now? It was her fault, all of it. It was her fault her family was dead, her fault her whole village was massacred, and her fault that Sirius was so depressed. 

She let out a sob; luckily there was no one in the common room, especially considering that is was about 3:00 in the morning. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep, the nightmares were getting to be too much for her. Along with all of dreams of her parents and sibling accusing her of their dead, Sirius was there too, always saying the same thing. "You hurt me so much, Sonia, why? All I did was love you!" She folded her knees up to her chest and stared into the fire. Tears made their way down her face.

She heard the portrait swing open and someone call her name. She ignored it thinking that the person, who ever they were would just go away. But to her disappointment, it was none other than James Potter. She kept ignoring him even though he bent down leveling his head with hers. What he did next surprised her.

James lifted her chin and gently cupped her face, whipping away her tears with his thumbs. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently. Sapphire eyes met Hazel, both swimming with confusion.

"Why do you care?" She said looking back down.

"Because I want to be friends with you seem like you could use a friend." James said.

"I don't. Why are you being so nice to me anyways?" She asked. 'What is this?' She thought.

"I understand what you are going through." He replied looking down. Her eyes narrowed. "You have no idea what I am going through." She said moving to get up. He moved. "What are you going through, Sonia, that you need to pushing everyone away who tries to care about you!" He said grabbing her elbow as she was turning away.

"Let me go! No one cares, it's all just fake and pity!" She cried. "No it's not!" James said vehemently shaking her by her shoulders, thankful for the silencing charm on the Common Room.

"Who would care about me James? My family is dead, everyone I grew up with is dead, I have no one, and I am alone…absolutely alone." She dropped to her knees as her body shook with her sobs. James was shocked he had no idea it was this bad. He raised her up by her shoulders so she was standing and pulled her into an embrace and let her cry it out.

"Shhh. it's okay, I know how you feel my family was killed too." He said tearing up a little bit. Sonia look up to see James' eyes filled with pain and compassion. "I'm sorry." She said softly, tears still flowing. James wiped her tears again and smiled. He was tearing up again himself. "Don't be, I'll always be there for you, you don't have to be alone ever again, I promise." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you…" She said quietly. He kissed the top of her head. "You don't ever need to say thank you to me, you're like my little sister now." She smiled a tear slid down from her eye. James tenderly wiped it away with his thumb and gave her another hug.

Just as they embraced a flash of bright light engulfed them. Sonia felt the magic seep into her very being and seek out that part of her heart that reflected her loneliness and replace it with something else. Belonging. She opened her eyes to see that James looked almost exactly how she felt. She blinked quickly, it seemed as if her eyes were playing tricks on her. "James?"

* * *

James heard Sonia call his name snapping him out of his daze. He looked at her only to be shocked. This was impossible. Sonia's once curly hair, was straight falling to her mid back, and her sapphire blue eyes seemed to have fleck of gold in them. She was slightly darker and taller as well. He blinked his eyes to make sure he was seeing right and not imagining the whole thing. 

He conjured a mirror out of suspicion; he thought he knew what happened. He looked in the mirror to see a completely different person from this morning. His usually messy hair was tamer and it had a slight wave and his hazel eyes had flecks of blue in them as well. He also had lighter skin.

He saw Sonia's eyes widen. "Oh my word! What happened!" She asked half- way to hysterical. Something in James' mind clicked. If his suspicions were correct, something like this hasn't happened in over three hundred years in wizarding history.

"I am not sure but I have an idea. Let's do see Dumbledore in the morning. Don't worry about it. If I am correct it is nothing bad." He said giving her a hug before he headed upstairs to his inviting bed.

**

* * *

I am soo sorry for the delay everyone! I have been so busy lately! I have the next few chapters all written out, they just need to be typed so I shall try to get them out soon. **

**Another thing is that this story is VERY un- Beta-ed. I think there was someone who emailed me saying they would like to beta but unfortunately it has been such a long time and I am unsure if the offer still stands.**

**So if you would like to beta for me please send me a personal message. Thanks!**

**Next Chapter should be up soon but only if I get at least 15 reviews!**


	8. Notes

Hey All of my faithful readers!

I know it has been a really long time, But I have been looking over this story and there are a lot of flaws that I really Do NOT like therefore I will most probably repost this story after I alter some of the story line, I have a new plot for this that will hopeful improve it.

Please leave a review with your email if you like me to alert you when the revised version comes out.

One last thing, please be sure to check out my other story **A Family to Love Me: A Sister's Tale**


End file.
